Apocalipse
by Pinguim.Aquariano
Summary: Argol de Perseu acorda em meio a um caos instalado no Santuário. Sem sua armadura e seu escudo mortal e ele parte para a 13ª Casa, afim de encontrar a criatura perversa que dizimou todos os cavaleiros de Athena. Algumas surpresas macabras o aguardam...
1. Parte I

_"Deixe seu medo para trás..._

_Venha a mim e lhe mostrarei a luz..."_

* * *

Como saber se estava realmente morto?

Argol sempre acreditou que o Hades era frio, escuro, o tempo passaria devagar, rastejaria de forma insuportavelmente monótona. Ele não acreditava que iria para o Elísios. Não fora nenhum grande guerreiro, não tinha feitos excepcionais nas costas e ainda gostava de matar. De fato o Elísios não seria lugar para ele. Mas a certeza de ir para o Hades nunca o incomodou, já esteve por lá e não achou de todo mal.

Seja como for a única certeza que tinha era a de não estar morto. As imagens – que sem dúvida não eram reais, apenas lembranças – se misturavam em sua cabeça. Tudo mudava muito rápido, em uma profusão de cores, sons, cheiros, gostos e texturas. Tudo se misturava e fluía como numa pintura abstrata, uma mancha de tinta sobre uma tela branca.

Até que tudo se foi. Então teve certeza que recobrara a consciência.

Não via nada. Sentia cheiro de carne podre, queimada. Cheiro de sangue também, muito sangue. Sentia um grande peso sobre seu corpo, esmagador. Terra, escombros e metal o soterrava. Na boca o gosto era de sangue, o seu próprio, e de terra. E o sexto sentido berrava desesperado a presença de inimigo. Na certa ele estava confuso. Não conseguia ouvir absolutamente nada, além de sua respiração.

Tentou se mexer. A terra deslizou. Mexeu-se com mais força e sentiu que conseguira mover os escombros. Sim, ele estava soterrado. Mas como fora parar ali? Não sabia. Suas lembranças ainda estavam tão confusas quanto uma pintura abstrata.

Enfim levantou-se! Ar... Como era bom poder respirar tão profundamente.

- Mas o que diabo...!

Quando viu onde estava Argol passou a achar que talvez estivesse realmente no inferno. Não o Hades, da crença dos gregos, mas o inferno que ele cresceu acreditando ser o verdadeiro, aquele que sua religião muçulmana lhe ensinou. Levantou-se imediatamente e limpou-se daquele pó acinzentado, que definitivamente não era terra.

O que ele pensou ser terra era pó de gente. Ele estava soterrado em um mar de corpos, todos atirados em um buraco com se fosse lixo. Corpos de cavaleiros. Muitos deles foram pulverizados, e o pó deles serviu para aterrar os demais. Espalhadas aleatoriamente haviam fogueiras queimando ainda mais corpos. O metal que sentiu eram as armaduras dos cavaleiros.

Argol olhou para si mesmo. Suas armadura estava despedaçada. Não restara nada do ombro, peitoral nem abdome. As pernas estavam em estado precário. Mas o que o assustou foi constatar que seu escudo não estava em seu braço. Havia sim um grande ferimento nele, exposto, profundo. Arrancaram seu escudo.

Agora algumas lembranças lhe vieram à cabeça.

Uma batalha árdua. Os cavaleiros tombavam aos montes, caíam como presas abatidas. Argol avançara contra o inimigo com ferocidade. Quem era o inimigo? Não era nítido. Era uma imagem borrada, desfigurada, disforme. Que o agarrou pelo braço, arrancou-lhe o escudo e arremessou seu corpo. Antes que caísse em algum lugar tudo se tornou trevas.

E eram muitos cavaleiros. Todos gritavam, urravam, berravam. E choravam. Atacavam aos montes, e aos montes tombavam. Seus golpes, suas energias, seus cosmos eram absorvidos pela figura sinistra.

Quando um relâmpago cruzou o céu Argol despertou de suas lembranças.

- O céu... O que fizeram?

O céu agora é um borrão escuro. Nuvens escuras se agitam, rodopiam, formam redemoinhos banhados por relâmpagos que deixam um rastro fumegante no céu. Não se sabia se era dia ou noite.

Argol então correu para um lugar mais alto. E avistou todo o resto do Santuário.

Ruínas. Era só o que via para todo o lado que olhasse.

O relógio de fogo fora incendiado, estava completamente tomado pelas chamas. E o que mais assustou Argol foi olhar para onde sempre olhava ao pôr-do-sol: A 13ª Casa. Ela ainda estava lá, mas a estátua de Athena não. Havia uma nuvem acinzentada de poeira pairando sobre onde ela devia estar.

- Por Zeus... O que houve aqui?

Dentre as Casas zodiacais a 13ª era a única que permanecia intacta. E de lá Argol sentiu um cosmo muito mais poderoso que qualquer um que já sentira. Era enorme, imponente, assustador. Tão grande que banhava todo o universo, e ia além. Parecia ser maior que o próprio universo, ele varava as dimensões e ia além. Poderia tocar o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo e traze-los a um único lugar. Tão gigantesco que faria curvar-se a seus pés qualquer criatura.

Argol pensou em fugir. Correr para longe. Para o mais longe que pudesse, correr sem saber para onde. Ir desesperado para onde não sentisse mais aquele terrível cosmo. Talvez assim ele se salvaria.

- Pff... No que estou pensando? Nem se corresse por toda eternidade encontraria um lugar seguro... Aqui não me restam opções...

Argol abaixou-se e remexeu em alguns corpos. Achou uma lança de prata de um cavaleiro e um escudo de outro. Encaixou o escudo no braço esquerdo e segurou firme, apesar da dor do ferimento, a lança na mão direita.

- O que quer que esteja na 13ª Casa... Aguarde-me que estou subindo.

Começou sua subida. Passou o primeiro lance de degraus e partindo com passos firmes para a 2ª Casa. A Casa de Áries não existia, fora pulverizada. Tudo que sobrou dela e de seu protetor foi apenas pó.

A Casa de Touro ainda estava de pé, apesar de estar em ruínas. Argol sentiu um grande frio subir-lhe à espinha e um temor tomar conta de seu corpo. Pensou em voltar, em desistir. E por fim decidiu seguir. Foi recebido na escura casa por uma lufada de vento gelado. Das profundezas da casa ouvia-se um sussurro.

Seus passos firmes produziam estalidos metálicos que se sobrepunham ao sussurro. Cada vez mais alto, mais próximo.

- Pai nosso que estais no céu... Santificado seja Vosso nome... – sussurrava a voz.

Enxergava algo mais à frente. Argol caminhava cada vez mais cautelosamente.

- Venha a nós Vosso reino... Seja feita... Mas quem esta aí? – gritou a voz masculina. Sua pergunta ecoou por toda a casa.

- Sou eu... Argol de Perseu. E você, quem é?

- Aproxime-se... E veja que não sou mais ninguém.

Argol aproximou-se mais até então poder enxergar com nitidez quem estava lhe falando. Parou atônito. Deu alguns passos para trás, pensou em sair dali correndo. Mas suas pernas travaram. Ou alguma força as fez travar.

- Não tem mais volta cavaleiro. – disse o homem.

A cena era a mais bizarra já presenciada por Argol. No centro da casa construiu-se uma cruz com as colunas. E na cruz fora pregado um homem. Um cavaleiro, moreno, enorme. Aldebaran de Touro fora crucificado em sua própria Casa. Seus olhos foram rasgados e seu peito fora atravessado com uma lança dourada.

- Quem fez isso...? – perguntou Argol, recompondo-se.

Aldebaran esboçou um leve sorriso amargo.

- Meus olhos foram rasgados bem antes dele me pregar aqui. E você não imagina como isso dói...

- Santo Deus... Posso te ajudar... Vou tirá-lo daí!

- Hnf... Será em vão. Essa lança e os pregos em minhas mãos mantém as partes do meu corpo unidas. Se me soltar eu me desmancho, e então terás assassinado um cavaleiro. Apenas siga em frente... Ficarei aqui a orar para o meu Deus. Peço que me leve logo embora... Não imagina como estar aqui é dolorido...

- Mas... Não posso fazer nada?

- Já fez cavaleiro. Levantou-se e já veio até aqui. Agora termine. O pior que pode acontecer com você é morrer... Você é um cavaleiro, lhe avisaram que deveria estar pronto para morrer não?

- Sim... Mas...

- Nada de "mas"! – berrou Aldebaran – Vá em frente!

Argol obedeceu e seguiu em frente. Não podia fazer nada pelo cavaleiro. E foi temendo o que iria encontrar na 3ª Casa. Deixou a Casa de Touro ouvindo a oração sussurrada.

- Seja feita Vossa vontade... Assim na Terra...

Seguiu as escadarias adiante. Subia com passos firmes, ignorando os corpos que ora ou outra encontrava no caminho. Enfim chegou a Casa de Gêmeos. E logo à entrada ouviu um ruidoso choro ecoando por toda a Casa.

Deixando o medo para trás Argol respirou fundo e entrou.

Logo após os primeiros passos saltou assustado. Havia mais um cadáver. Era um dos cavaleiros de Gêmeos. Estava trajando a armadura dourada. Seu corpo fora pregado no alto de uma das colunas por uma lança que estava atravessada em seu peito. O capacete ocultava-lhe a face. Ali de perto saia um rastro de sangue no chão, marcando um tortuoso caminho. Argol decidiu segui-lo.

O choro continuava. E ao final do caminho de sangue encontrou aquele que lamentava. O outro cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ele se arrastava penosamente pela casa, deixando para trás um caminho marcado pelo seu próprio sangue.

- Saga? Ou é Kanon? O que houve aqui! Você está bem? – perguntou Argol.

- Eu pareço bem! – berrou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos com sua voz chorosa. – Olhe o que ele fez! Olhe!

O cavaleiro esticou os braços, mostrando seus punhos rasgados sangrando.

Argol espantou-se ao notar também que os globos oculares do cavaleiro foram arrancados. As órbitas estavam ocas. E dois filetes de sangue desciam, um de cada órbita, pelo rosto do cavaleiro.

- Ele quem?

- Já não interessa mais! Ele conseguiu! – o cavaleiro parou de se rastejar e desabou no chão, chorando ainda mais. – Ele me fez matar meu irmão! Eu não tive escolha! Foi horrível! Eu não quis ver aquilo! Não quis! Ele não podia me obrigar a ver!

Argol levantou-se. Nada poderia fazer por aquele cavaleiro também. Ele já estava enlouquecendo. Deu as costas e partiu. Mas antes que saísse da Casa pôde ouvir o cavaleiro berrar.

- Quando encontra-lo rasgue seus punhos! Não tente lutar! Não adianta! Está me ouvindo! Rasgue os punhos! Entendeu! Rasgue! – e continuou a gritar, completamente tomado pela loucura.

Argol sentia-se cada vez mais impotente. Mas era preciso seguir adiante. Seguia já sem muitas esperanças, e as últimas ele depositava em sua lança, em seu escudo e em seu corpo.

Sua imaginação trabalhava a todo vapor. Que tipo que demônio poderia ter feito tudo isso? Arrasou os cavaleiros como se fossem nada. Executou os guerreiros dourados como bem entendeu, brincou com suas mentes, com seus corpos.

Em breve ele saberia. E em breve decidiria se enfrentaria ou não o demônio assassino.

- Casa de Câncer... – disse para si mesmo.

Uma das mais amedrontadoras casas do Santuário. Seu protetor, um assassino de sangue frio, exibia nas paredes de sua casa as cabeças de sua vítima como troféu. Suas almas ficaram aprisionadas em sua casa, sem nunca poder partir para o outro mundo. Sempre diziam que um dia os mortos voltariam para se vingar do cavaleiro de Câncer. Máscara da Morte sempre achou graça desses comentários.

O cheiro era insuportável, e podia ser sentido mesmo à certa distância da casa. Era um cheiro mórbido de carne apodrecendo, de sangue, cheiro de morte. O estômago de Argol se embrulhou todo quando ele entrou. Ao contrário das outras casas, todas escuras, esta até estava iluminada. Haviam buracos espalhados por todo o teto, permitindo que um pouco de luz entrasse. Mas a cena que a luz permitiu que Argol visse não foi nada agradável.

Ele armou-se imediatamente. Esticou sua lança e pôs seu escudo frente ao corpo, em posição defensiva.

Haviam centenas de mortos naquela casa. Aliás, mortos não. Mortos-vivos. Zumbis. Criaturas horrendas com os corpos em decomposição. Todas elas se concentravam sobre algo mais à frente. Algo que elas disputavam, arrancavam pedaços com os dentes, mutilavam. Provavelmente um outro deles que estava servindo de alimento aos demais.

O que fez Argol armar sua defesa foi a atenção que ele causou ao entrar na casa. Todas as criatura desviaram a atenção para o novo visitante. Provavelmente Argol seria a nova refeição.

- Afastem-se! – gritou ele empunhando a lança.

Nenhum deles parecia ser inteligente. Avançaram contra Argol todas de uma vez. Vinham com as unhas, com as bocas abertas visando morde-lo. Andavam se arrastando, com as mãos esticadas, prontas para pegar e arrancar um pedaço de carne. E todas gemiam longa e guturalmente.

- Eu preciso avançar! Saiam!

Argol empurrava-as enquanto tentava abrir caminho. E sem piedade descia a lâmina de sua lança sobre os pescoços das criaturas famintas. Mas as mortes não pareciam abalar os demais, pelo contrário, quando um deles era abatido os outros se amontoavam sobre o corpo e o despedaçavam.

Mas as criaturas eram muitas. Muito mais do que Argol podia combater com a lança e evitar com o escudo. Uma dela cravou os dentes em seu ombro. Outra lhe puxava a perna. Ele estava perdendo o equilíbrio. E se caísse seria o fim.

- Argh! Saiam!

O cavaleiro de Perseu expandiu seu cosmo de forma intensa e se elevou no ar.

- **Diabo Górgone!**

E ele desceu como um relâmpago sobre as criaturas, aniquilando várias delas no mesmo instante. As demais afastaram um pouco, mas logo retomaram sua caminhada rastejante até o cavaleiro.

Argol então disparou a correr. Movia sua lança sem tentar enxergar um alvo, apenas cortando tudo que surgisse às sua frente. Passaria correndo pela casa. Queria sair o mais rápido possível daquele inferno.

Mas então, quando passava pela metade da casa algo puxou seu pé com mais força e ele veio ao chão. Quando caiu a criatura que o derrubara agarrou sua perna com mais força. Argol virou-se para ela e ia descer a lâmina de sua lança. Mas interrompeu o trajeto assim que reconheceu o cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Você sobreviveu... Cavaleiro de Prata...

Sem dúvida era Máscara da Morte. Seus músculos pareciam estar apodrecendo, as pernas tinham sido arrancadas e faltavam pedaços de sua carne. Ele era a refeição das criaturas antes de Argol chegar.

- Ele não me deixou morrer... Por favor, me ajude! – implorou o cavaleiro de Ouro.

- Não... Posso... Largue-me! Eles vão me alcançar!

- Me ajude!

- Largue-me! – Argol desceu sem piedade a lança sobre o braço de Máscara da Morte, decepando-o. Saiu correndo na hora.

Ao sair finalmente respirou aliviado. Deixara para trás um dos cavaleiros da elite do Santuário. Mas saiu vivo.

Nessa última casa sentiu o desespero lhe tocar o ombro. Ao sair correndo e abandonar o outro cavaleiro se preocupou muito mais em salvar sua vida do que atravessar aquele lugar para chegar ao causador de tudo aquilo. Sentiu-se envergonhado por um instante. Mas logo se convenceu de que não podia fazer nada por Máscara da Morte.

- A Casa de Leão...

Argol entrou sem hesitar. Apertou com força a lança e segurou mais firme o escudo. Foi atravessando a casa sem olhar para trás. Muitas pilastras estavam quebradas, caídas. Tinha muito sangue sujando as paredes e algumas marcas bem peculiares. Eram arranhões, longas marcas como se feitas pelas garras de alguma besta selvagem. Argol tentou não imaginar muito que tipo de criatura fez aquelas marcas. Seguiu firme adiante.

A única vez em que parou foi quando avistou uma grande cratera no teto da casa. Parou por alguns instantes para observar. O buraco era perfeitamente redondo, e bem abaixo dele, no chão, haviam marcas de queimados. Argol ficou a imaginar se alguém fora arremessado para o céu por aquele buraco. Quando saiu da casa chegou à conclusão que sim, pois não encontrara nenhum vestígio do corpo de Aioria.

Com o mesmo ritmo apressado que atravessou Leão começou sua caminhada em Virgem. A casa parecia não ter sofrido uma batalha muito sangrenta. Não havia marcas de sangue, ou lutas, nem mesmo pilastras quebradas. A única coisa que incomoda era um fino rangido que vinha de longe, e a cada passo ficava mais próximo. Um rangido rítmico de vai-e-vem.

- Santo... Deus! – Argol parou subitamente, assombrado.

- Então esse era...O homem mais próximo de Deus?

Bem à sua frente, no meio do saguão da 6ª Casa, havia duas árvores. Como se tivessem aberto uma fenda no mármore e brotado. Suas folhas rosadas caiam sobre um pequeno gramado ao redor das árvores. Mas o que assombrou Argol foi o corpo de Shaka. Estava pendurado, em uma das árvores, com uma corda no pescoço. Fora enforcado. Sua armadura estava intacta, assim como seu corpo, apesar de estar todo roxo e flácido, típico dos mortos. Quem quer tenha colocado-o lá não fez esforço, nem sequer lutou com o cavaleiro de Virgem.

Argol seguiu em frente, deixando para trás o corpo de Shaka, pendurado, balançando e fazendo a corda ranger quando roçava no galho em que foi amarrado.

Subiu as escadarias para a próxima casa. Já passara da metade do trajeto que o levará ao derradeiro encontro.

Quando passou da entrada da Casa de Libra sentiu o fétido cheiro dos mortos novamente. E logo entendeu o por quê. Havia corpos espalhados por toda a casa. E muitos deles Argol reconheceu, ou pelo menos suas armaduras.

Misty, a armadura de Baleia, armadura de Pégaso, Altar, Coroa Boreal, até mesmo a de Fênix, completamente destroçada. Mas o que mais assombrou Argol foi ver um corpo muito familiar, decapitado. Reconheceu pela armadura. Sim, era ele mesmo. Aquela armadura ele conhecia muito bem, já lutara com o cavaleiro que a trajou. O corpo sem cabeça era de Shiryu de Dragão.

- Ah! Quem é você! – berrou uma voz bem atrás de Argol.

O cavaleiro de Perseu saltou e virou-se imediatamente, pondo-se na defensiva.

- Quem é você, bastardo! Saia antes que eu acabe com você também! – o homem estava escondido nas sombras da Casa de Libra.

Argol empunhava a lança com firmeza, tentando identificar quem era que falava com ele. A voz lhe soou familiar, mas estava muito rouca.

- Sou...Sou Argol de Perseu! E você, quem é...?

- Perseu, hã? Então ainda sobrou mais um cavaleiro de Athena! – O homem deu alguns passos arrastados e saiu à luz. Argol deu alguns passos para trás, assombrado com a figura que se mostrara.

- Pelos deuses... Você é o Mestre do Santuário... Dohko!

- Que Santuário! Não existe mais nada! – disse ele.

Se não fosse pela armadura Argol provavelmente não o reconheceria. Estava assustadoramente magro, pálido, com olheiras profundas, um olhar cansado, abatido. Seu aspecto se assemelhava muito mais a de um morto do que de um vivo.

- Onde quer chegar? – indagou ele.

- Pretendo ir à 13ª Casa. Chegar até o responsável por isso tudo!

Dohko riu. Então lhe faltou o ar e ele tossiu. Tossiu sem parar até cuspir um pouco de sangue.

- Argh... Aquele maldito me retirou a juventude... Estou envelhecendo tudo de uma vez... Sabe, admiro sua bravura. Mas mesmo que chegue até ele, nada vai poder fazer.

- Do que está falando?

Ele riu mais uma vez em meio a tosses tuberculosas.

- Só vai entender quando estiver frente a frente com ele. E quando ele lhe olhar nos olhos... Aí então entenderá do que estou falando. Mas... Eu... Mesmo assim... Argh...

Dohko leva a mão à cabeça. Começar a ter torções na face e nos músculos. Parecia estar brigando com algo dentro dele mesmo. Argol apontou sua lança e começou a tomar distância.

- Não...Posso deixar... Passar... Matar... Cavaleiro de Athena... – o cavaleiro dourado se retorcia inteiro enquanto vinha para cima de Argol. Sua mão enrugada se esticava para tentar alcança-lo enquanto a outra tapava sua face.

- Afaste-se Mestre! Estou lhe avisando! Não quero machucá-lo.

Dohko ri. Uma risada estrondosa, rouca, de alguém muito velho. Uma risada que não era sua. Enfim ele endireitou o corpo e avançou contra Argol. Suas mãos se esticaram e revelaram uma face completamente desfigurada e retorcida.

- Morrrrraaaaaaaa!

Argol saltou para trás para tomar distância, mas foi alcançado. Empurrou seu oponente com o escudo. Dohko, ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo, caiu para trás, mas logo se levantou e investiu novamente.

O cavaleiro de Perseu não teve escolha. Girou sua lança no ar e desferiu mais uma vez um golpe contra um cavaleiro de Ouro. Foi certeiro, preciso. A lâmina passou pelo pescoço como se fosse nada. Cabeça rolou alguns metros e foi tragada pela escuridão da casa. O corpo caiu para frente, não havia sangue no pescoço.

Argol saiu correndo depois do que viu. Correu até a saída sem olhar para trás. Parou para tomar ar quando já estava a uma distância segura da Casa de Libra. Olhou de longe de volta para casa. Imaginava que tipo de força maligna poderia fazer um corpo decapitado ainda tentar se levantar.

Sua vista tornou-se completamente turva. Foi tomado por um grande enjôo enquanto seu estômago se embrulhava. Queria vomitar, mas não comera nada a várias horas. Respirou fundo por algum tempo e recobrou o fôlego. Tinha que seguir em frente. E seguiu.

Parou diante da Casa de Escorpião. As coisas ficavam cada vez piores. O piso da casa estava coberto de sangue. E ele fluía como as águas de um rio, saia pela entrada e descia os degraus. Era como se o piso tivesse sido transformado em um oceano vermelho. Mas Argol não hesitou em entrar, seguiu adiante molhando seus pés no sangue ainda quente. Mais à frente pôde perceber o que houvera.

O guardião da Casa de Escorpião, Miro, fora brutalmente assassinado. Seu corpo estava estirado no chão, tão pálido quanto a neve. Todo seu sangue jazia fora de seu corpo, banhando sua própria casa. Seu corpo todo fora perfurado em diversos pontos, pelos quais seu sangue escoeu.

Argol notou algo estranho nos ferimentos. Observou-o com atenção, traçando no ar, com os dedos, um caminho entre os pontos.

- Beta Scopii... Nu Scorpii... Lambda...Upsilon... – E Argol foi contando os ferimentos. Quando chegou ao 15º, e último, balbuciou.

- A décima quinta é... Alpha Scopii, ou como é mais conhecida... Antares.

Olhou intrigado para o corpo de Miro e contou os ferimentos novamente. Não se enganara.

- Ele foi atingido pelo seu próprio golpe... Como é possível? Que raio de criatura pode ter feito isso?

Ele estava assustado. Sua angústia crescia cada vez mais. Estava mais difícil controlar o medo que lhe corroia por dentro. Sua cabeça fervilhava de dúvidas e temores. Cada cavaleiro de Ouro encontrado estava em uma situação pior que a outra. Mortes medonhas, como se tivessem sido vítimas de seus próprios poderes. Que tipo de criatura teria tanto poder para isso?

Mas estava tarde para retornar, a subida é inevitável.

Respirou fundo, esvaziou sua cabeça, banindo para longe suas inquietações. Pôs-se a subir novamente. Sentiu um certo consolo ao lembrar-se que a Casa de Sagitário encontrava-se vazia desde a morte de Aioros, quinze anos atrás, quando salvou Athena do atentado de Saga. Desde então a casa tem sido protegida por uma série de armadilhas instaladas pelo próprio Aioros. Ao menos não encontraria nenhum corpo de algum cavaleiro de Ouro morto brutalmente.

Agora que Argol deu-se conta. Desde que saíra de Libra não encontrou nenhum corpo no caminho, nenhum resto de armadura ou esqueleto. Balançou a cabeça chegando à conclusão logo em seguida.

- Ninguém mais passou de Libra. Todos os cavaleiros que chegaram até lá perseguindo a criatura foram barrado por Dohko. O cavaleiro de Libra matou todos os cavaleiros que tentaram ir atrás do inimigo do Santuário...

Enfim Sagitário. Argol encontrou uma situação diferente da que esperava. A casa fora varrida por completo. Restara apenas um gigantesco fosso. A caverna onde Aioros preparou as armadilhas estava toda exposta.

- O cara passou voando por aqui?

Argol examinou o grande fosso exposto. Devia ter pelo menos quinhentos metros de comprimento.

- E eu vou ter que voar também.

Tomou distância. Inspirou ar e começou a correr. Parou. Voltou e se preparou de novo.

- Hara bshuerba... Não vou conseguir!

Foi então que lhe ocorreu que poderia sim conseguir. Quando usava seu cosmo poderia saltar vários metros acima do solo, mesmo por que um grande salto fazia parte da sua técnica Diabo Górgone. Se direcionasse o salto para frente talvez conseguisse, apesar de quinhentos metros serem muita coisa.

Inspirou fundo. Expandiu seu cosmo. Disparou. No momento exato empenhou toda sua força e saltou. Mas logo se preocupou. Não pegara o ângulo ideal, estava ganhando mais altitude do que distância.

O vento batendo-lhe no rosto dava uma momentânea paz. Uma sensação sublime de leveza. E por um instante esquecera-se que estava em sua mais perigosa, e talvez última, missão. Imediatamente acordou.

Envergou o corpo, pondo-se quase na horizontal. Esticou sua lança e se preparou para fincá-la na borda. Com certeza não atingirá o outro lado.

Seu corpo passou a quase um metro da borda. Teve de esticar sua lança e cravá-la na terra. Uma rápida escalada e enfim passara pela Casa de Sagitário. A Casa de Capricórnio aguardava-o.

Passou apressado. Correu através do saguão principal decidido a passar direto. Mas teve que conter seus passos. Quando passou por um salão parou e espreitou o que havia lá dentro. Era o famoso salão de Capricórnio que guardava a lendária escultura em que Athena entregava a um cavaleiro a Excalibur. O que chamara atenção de Argol foi que da entrada da sala vinha escorrendo um grosso e negro veio de sangue. Estaria lá o corpo de Shura?

Pensou em seguir adiante, evitar presenciar mais um cadáver. Mas não se conteve, era preciso ver como Shura estava para medir o poder da criatura que enfrentaria mais adiante.

Com passos cautelosos caminhou até o salão da estátua. Ele ainda continuava bem iluminado pelas várias velas. À primeira vista não enxergou nada além da estátua. Intacta.

O veio de sangue escorrera detrás da estátua. Cautelosamente o cavaleiro de Perseu contornou a grande escultura em mármore branco.

- Por Alá...! – o cavaleiro a essa altura recorria ao Deus que aprendera a adorar quando jovem.

O corpo nu de Shura estava encolhido, como se envergonhado, escondido atrás da estátua. Suas mãos seguravam firme o cabo de uma espada cuja lâmina atravessava seu abdome. Ele havia cometido suicídio. Ou pelo que aparentava um Harikiri.

Atordoado, Argol passou as mãos pela cabeça, olhando fixo o corpo do cavaleiro. Tentava imaginar o que faria um cavaleiro suicidar-se.

Sem encontrar uma resposta confortante, seguiu em frente.

Quando subia as escadas para a 11ª Casa sentiu algo escorregadio e gelado sob seus pés. Era realmente gelo. Uma espessa camada de gelo cobria os degraus entre as casas de Capricórnio e Aquário. E não eram só as escadas. Argol levantou a cabeça e seguiu com os olhos o caminho das escadarias. Toda a Casa de Aquário estava coberta de gelo. Gelo puro que reluzia a fraca luz do sol.

A entrada não estava impedida, como ele imaginara a princípio. Só as paredes foram cobertas de gelo. Mas não foi fácil entrar na Casa. Mesmo encolhendo-se e com seu cosmo aceso Argol batia os dentes de frio. Era realmente muito gelado lá dentro.

Parecia que tudo se congelou quando a casa estava intacta. Não havia rachaduras nas pilastras, paredes. Nada. Estava tudo tão liso e perfeito que Argol enxergava vários reflexos seus por todos os lados. Parecia mais uma fria casa de espelhos.

Apertara o passo. Se ficasse parado muito tempo congelaria. Sua respiração se condensava em uma densa nuvem branca expirada por suas narinas.

De repente ele saltou assustado e empunhou sua lança. Sentira algo cair sobre ele. Sentiu de novo. Eram como pedras gelada caindo sobre seu ombro.

Após alguns instantes é que se deu conta que vieram do teto. Havia algo incrustado lá.

Fora congelado junto com toda a Casa. Estava de braços abertos e trazia uma expressão desafiadora na face. Era Kamus de Aquário, congelado no teto de sua própria morada. Argol sentiu horror à cena. Mais um que fora vítima de seu próprio poder.

Suas pernas estavam travando. A pele já estava enrijecendo-se. Ele estava congelando vivo. Disparou a correr para sair da Casa. Respirou aliviado quando sentiu novamente o ar quente inundar-lhe os pulmões.

A última Casa estava à sua frente. Completamente irreconhecível. Estava toda tomada por plantas, arbustos e cipós. As colunas se perdiam em meio à vegetação. Argol teve que brandir sua lança sobre os espessos caules para abrir passagem e adentrar à 12ª Casa, que mais parecia uma floresta tropical. Rosas, muitas rosas vermelhas crescendo sobre todas as outras vegetações.

Então se ouviu um urro. Um grito animal, selvagem. Imediatamente Argol pôs sua lança esticada e protegeu-se atrás de seu escudo.

E não se ouviu mais nada. Argol baixou o escudo um centímetro a mais para enxergar algo. E no mesmo instante pulou uma fera selvagem sobre ele. Segurando firme o escudo empurrou a besta para trás, tomando distância. Mas o animal investiu mais uma vez. Desta vez ele desceu a lâmina da lança, mas a fera foi mais ágil, pulou para o lado, apoiou seus pés em uma pilastra e saltou ao encontro de Argol. Cravou as unhas em seus ombros e os dentes no pescoço.

O sangue do cavaleiro de Perseu esguichou longe quando sua artéria no pescoço foi atingida. Imediatamente ergueu a lança e atravessou o corpo da fera. O sangue dela também jorrou para trás. Mas era muito mais negro, como se estivesse contaminado.

A fera largou seu pescoço e caiu no chão, remoendo-se de dor. Argol afastou e cobriu o ferimento com a mão direita. Passou a lança para a mesma mão do escudo. O sangramento estava forte, não poderia largar sua artéria. A fera levantou-se e investiu novamente, mas Argol só a empurrou com um golpe de escudo. Estava difícil atacar segurando a lança na mesma mão do escudo.

A besta cercava-o. Andava em círculos, apenas observando e esperando o momento certo para atacar. E foi então que Argol percebeu algo quando olhou nos fundo dos olhos claros do animal. Mas não havia tempo para perceber nada, ela investira novamente.

Pulou para cima de Argol com as garras arqueadas e os dentes à mostra. Ele não teve escolha, abandonou sua artéria, que voltou a esguichar sangue com uma mangueira de alta pressão, jogou a lança para a mão livre. Na fração de segundo seguinte fez a lâmina zumbir no ar descrevendo uma reta perfeita. E então veio o som seco da garganta sendo atravessada pela lança. A besta caiu alguns metros atrás, sob um punhado de rosas, morta.

Argol aproximou-se sem medo. Tapando suas artéria no pescoço examinou a face da besta. Os músculos da face estavam todos retorcidos, os dentes à mostra e a boca coberta por uma espuma espessa e acinzentada. Os olhos de íris claras estavam injetados, os cabelos azuis, bem claros, todos desgrenhados e sujos. Mas o corpo cheio de ferimentos e sangue, porem ainda coberto de vestígios de uma armadura dourada não deixaram dúvidas. Argol matara Afrodite de Peixes, ou seja lá o que sobrara dele.

Estava exausto. Apoiou-se na lança por alguns instantes para recuperar o fôlego. Tirou um pedaço de tecido de sua calça e amarrou firme em volta do pescoço. O sangue já não jorrava como antes, mas ainda sangrava muito. Estava ficando pálido, sua visão embaçou por um momento e uma vertigem momentânea lhe acometeu. Precisava sair dali, o veneno das flores estava lhe afetando.

Com golpes rápidos foi abrindo caminho na vegetação densa até finalmente atingir a escadaria que lhe levaria à 13ª Casa. Subiu apressado e cambaleante. Ora ou outra se apoiou na lança para não perder o equilíbrio. Aos poucos seus sentidos se estabilizavam.

Enfim chegou. Empurrou as pesadas portas de aço e chegou ao saguão principal. Subiu uma das duas escadas laterais até o trono suspenso do mestre. Atrás dele tinha um corredor que o levaria ao salão de festas. Era um caminho secreto que o Mestre usava para se deslocar. Depois subiu por uma escada larga em espiral. O andar superior era onde ficavam os aposentos de Athena. Cruzou uma extensa rede de corredores. Passou pela biblioteca, pelas escadas que lhe levariam ao planetário, pelo salão de banhos quentes até desembocar em um único e longo corredor. As paredes eram decoradas com bustos e pinturas de grandes cavaleiros do passado. Ao final deste corredor havia duas grandes portas, ambas igualmente enfeitadas. E atrás delas o trono de Athena que também era ocupado pelo Mestre.

Atrás daquelas portas estava a criatura que causara toda a destruição do Santuário. A mesma que insuflara medo no coração de Argol. Que dizimou dezenas de cavaleiros como se fossem nada. Que pulverizou Mu de Áries, crucificou Aldebaran de Touro, fez com que Saga e Kanon se matassem, que fez os mortos voltarem e se vingarem de Mascarada Morte de Câncer, lutou com Aioria de Leão e o arremessara aos céus, que enforcou Shaka de Virgem, transformou Dohko de Libra em um assassino, matou Miro de Escorpião com seu próprio golpe, varreu a Casa de Sagitário, fez Shura de Capricórnio se envergonhar e cometer suicídio, prendeu Kamus de Aquário em uma esquife de gelo em sua própria Casa e deturpou a beleza de Afrodite de Peixes transformando-o em uma besta selvagem. Esta mesma criatura esperava por Argol. E o cavaleiro de Perseu estava decidido a enfrentá-lo. Sua adrenalina era expelida pelos poros.

Avançou contra a grandiosa porta e com um golpe abriu-a. Adentrou o salão armado com um escudo e uma lança. Seu escudo logo foi ao chão, e sua lança quase o seguiu ficando escorada nos dedos sem força. O pouco sangue que lhe restara fugiu da face, deixando-o ainda mais pálido. Suas pernas balançaram e ele quase caiu de joelhos.

Assistia estarrecido à Athena ajoelhada beijar, enquanto se debulhava em lágrimas, a mão cheia de anéis da criatura que sentava em seu trono.

Tudo que pôde ver à penumbra foi seu sorriso sádico chamando-o.

_"Deixe seu medo para trás..._

_Venha a mim e lhe mostrarei a luz..."_

..._Continua_...


	2. Parte II

**Palavras do autor.**

"Ae galera, espero que tenham curtido a primeira parte do fic. A conclusão se fará nesta parteII. Acredito que deixei algumas dúvidas na cabeça dos leitores ao final da primeira parte, e a principal foi sobre a identidade da criatura que massacrou o Santuário. Claro que vou revelar quem foi. Mas para dar o clima correto da fic vá abaixando a barra de rolagem apenas à medida que você for lendo, pq senão sua atenção pode ser desviada à uma palavra destacada algumas linhas abaixo e quebrar a surpresa. Vai ser mais legal se a cada linha que você terminar de ler, você só desce mais uma linha ou algumas poucas. E não se esqueçam que Argol é árabe! Obrigado pela atenção e boa leitura... E deixe review!" Pingüim.Aquariano

* * *

Apocalipse

Parte II

Aquele sorriso sádico continuava à sua frente. Brilhando. Rindo. Divertindo-se.

Argol tentou enxergar seus olhos mas não havia sequer penumbra naquela sala. Ou estava iluminado ou estava nas trevas. O sorriso estava iluminado. A face na escuridão. A única penumbra pairava sobre Athena, desesperada agarrada à mão cheia de anéis. Uma mão masculina, pesada, de dedos grossos.

- Então... Eis tua recompensa Ra's Al Ghul. – reverberou a voz grave e imponente – Abandonaste teus medos e enfim a luz veio a ti.

Argol assustou-se. Há muitos anos alguém não o chamava pelo nome completo. Significava Cabeça do Demônio, o mesmo nome da estrela que representa os olhos da cabeça da medusa na constelação de Perseu.

_Como ele sabe meu nome...? Ou melhor... nome que me foi dado por meus inimigos. Há anos ninguém me chama assim!_ – pensou Argol.

- Eu sei muito mais do que pensas Ra´s Al Ghul. Mas tu bem que gostas desse nome não é? Cada vez que o chamam de Argol, ou Algol, como pronunciam os gregos, tu te lembras do massacre que cometeu em Ramat. Lembra-te dos olhos temerosos de teus oponentes, implorando por perdão. Dos que corriam, fugindo da tua ira, gritando este nome. Ra´s Al Ghul... A cabeça do demônio...

O sorriso sádico do homem permanecia. A estupefação de Argol aumentava.

_O que ele está fazendo? Está entrando em minha mente?_

- Não preciso entrar aí Al Ghul... – disse o homem – Tu expões tua mente toda para mim. É como um livro aberto...

Argol sentiu como se um choque percorresse todo seu corpo. Imediatamente acordou do ar de desespero e aflição que mergulhara há pouco. De súbito suas energias voltaram ao corpo. Rapidamente ergueu seu escudo novamente e empunhou sua lança.

- Não se atreva a ler meus pensamentos! – gritou o cavaleiro de Perseu.

O homem deu uma curta risada.

- Alguém tão superior como eu enxerga teus pensamentos como se tua cabeça fosse transparente. Sabe o que de fato são os pensamentos?

- ...

- São reações químicas Al Ghul! Neste plano, usando este corpo, moldado por mim mesmo, diga-se de passagem, meus sentidos são infinitamente superiores ao de qualquer mortal. Consigo perceber cada um dos milhares de neurotransmissores reagindo em seu cérebro. Consigo perceber as interpretações simplórias que esta tua massa cefálica consegue fazer. Se soubesse o quanto deixa de aproveitar deste maravilhoso engenho... Sinto o cheiro do seu medo exalando pelos poros, e enxergo-os eliminando seu suor asqueroso. Ouço teu coração acelerado, teus músculos contraídos. Até mesmo ouço teu estômago, remoendo-se, querendo jogar todo o conteúdo para fora. Mas há um bom tempo tu não comes não é?

- Não enrole! Vim aqui para livrar Athena de seu domínio! Venha lutar.

O homem sentado no trono desatou a rir. Uma risada sádica, estrondosa, humilhante. Mas Argol não se abalou, nem por um instante. Permaneceu firme, empunhando sua lança e encarando a escuridão que ocultava os olhos do ser.

- Lutar? Se eu me levantar daqui e erguer minha mão contra ti, não haverá uma luta. Será uma execução. Não tens idéia de quem sou!

- Não passa de mais um deus achando que pode lidar com os humanos como se fôssemos bonecos.

- E não são?

- Não! Nos foi dado livre arbítrio. Podemos decidir sobre nosso futuro! E deus nenhum tem o direito de ditar nossas regras! Muitos de vocês já tentaram através dos séculos e todos sucumbiram ao poder de Athena e seus cavaleiros! Você terá o mesmo destino!

O misterioso homem puxou a mão que Athena beijava a apontou o dedo para Argol. Agora sua voz irrompia como se tratasse com um filho atrevido.

- Dois erros, Al Ghul! Primeiro, vós mortais só tendes o livre arbítrio por que adquiristes as ferramentas da ciência. E estas ferramentas foram roubadas dos deuses! Segundo, eu não sou como os outros deuses. Ares, Poseidon, Éris, Apollo, Ártemis ou mesmo Hades. Todos são miseráveis. Eu já consegui o que quero. Está escrito. Posso enxergar o futuro!

- Mentira! – gritou Argol atrevido. O homem inflamou-se com a audácia do cavaleiro, mas deixou-o falar. – Não se pode enxergar o futuro! Se ele ainda puder ser mudado, não pode ser visto.

O homem apenas sorriu com o canto da boca.

- E quem disse que ele ainda pode ser mudado?

- Eu estou dizendo! – gritou Argol, erguendo sua lança.

- Por que tu... Não tentas me atacar?

Argol não esperou duas vezes. Empunhou a lança e correu contra o trono. Mirava no peito do homem. Colocava em suas passadas vigorosas toda sua vontade, determinação. E revolta, raiva... E sede de sangue também. Correra muito. E continuava a correr. Mas a cada centena de passos o trono se aproxima uma ínfima distância. Acelerou ao máximo. Ouviu-se o estrondo de um trovão quando ultrapassou a barreira do som. E seguiu. Até cair exausto.

- Mas o que diabos... – seu fôlego se fora quase todo na corrida. Quando deu-se conta apenas dois metros o separavam do trono. A mesma distância de quando começou a correr.

O homem riu.

- O que foi? Pareceu muito grande esta distância?

- Maldição... O que você fez? Uma ilusão?

- Como as de Shaka? Aquele que enforquei nas árvores? Não, não... Isso foi real. O que fiz foi aumentar o espaço que nos separa. E também reduzi ao mínimo o tempo por alguns instantes. Mas me admirei contigo. Em condições normais tu terias percorrido muitas centenas de milhares de quilômetros. Um ótimo fôlego!

Argol estava agachado, ainda arfante. Seu olhar penetrava na escuridão que ocultava os olhos do homem.

- Está brincando comigo... Só pode. Controla o tempo e o espaço? Quem é você?

O homem então se levantou de seu trono. Com passos leves veio enfim à luz.

- Isso de nome... É muito relativo não? Que importância tem realmente um nome? Tu mesmo... Chama-te a ti mesmo de Ra´s AlGhul. Gostas deste nome. Mas quando nasceu teus pais te chamaram de Malek Al-Zaher.

Argol estarreceu. A criatura tinha passado dos limites, não podia adentrar em sua mente com tanta profundidade. Malek Al-Zaher. Um nome que há muitos anos não era pronunciado. Um nome que ele próprio jurou esquecer.

E o homem continuou a falar.

- Depois, na Áustria, não conseguindo pronunciar teu nome, te chamaram apenas de Malek. Quando retornaste a Ramat tuas vítimas o chamaram de Ra´s Al Ghul, cabeça do demônio. E então se popularizou e ficou conhecido como Al Ghul. Os gregos passaram a chamar-te de Algul, Algol, Argol... Como vê, nomes não importam.

Argol ainda estava atônito. Não sabia o que falar. O homem, agora à luz, debulhara sua mente. Desarmara-o.

Continuava a encarar a surpreendente figura que se mostrara. Um homem alto, ombros largos. Sua pele parecia queimada do sol, cabelos loiros, com aspecto molhados, penteados para trás. Sobrancelhas grossas sobre olhos bem negros e fulminantes. Lábios grossos bem delineados. Um rosto de traços firmes, rudes, másculos. A sobrancelha direita perfurada por um brinco de prata. Outros brincos de prata brilhavam da orelha esquerda, um deles descia uma pequena corrente da ponta até o lobo. Os dedos grossos estavam cheios de anéis. Vestia uma camisa branca, aberta no peito, coberta por um sobretudo preto, de mangas compridas, que se estendia em uma capa.

Saindo de suas costas havia um par de grandes e imponentes asas de penas pretas.

O homem estendeu sua mão direita para Argol enquanto caminhava em sua direção. Seu cosmo tornou-se tão gigantesco e poderoso que poderia ser maior que o infinito. Sua emanação parecia ultrapassar os limites do universo. E quando Athena sentiu o que iria acontecer enxugou suas lágrimas e gritou para Argol.

- Cavaleiro! Não dê ouvidos a ele! Não ouça as palavras dele! Acabe com sua vida agora! Será melhor, confie!

Argol não acreditou no que sua deusa lhe pedia. Tirar sua própria vida? Jamais cometeria tal ato. Até que então se lembrou das palavras apavoradas de Saga, ou Kanon, quem quer fosse:

_- Quando encontrá-lo rasgue seus punhos! Não tente lutar! Não adianta! Está me ouvindo! Rasgue os punhos! Entendeu! Rasgue!_

Levantou-se imediatamente e empunhou sua lança, apontando-a para o homem que se aproximava.

Ele então parou.

- Pare de tentar em vão, Malek Al-Zaher! – disse ele.

- Não me chame assim! Sou Ra´s Al Ghul, conhecido como o demônio de Ramat! – retrucou Argol, tomado de ira e medo.

- Contrastante, não? Malek significa "anjo". E tu pedes para ser chamado de demônio. Afinal, o que de fato és? Anjo ou demônio?

- Sou simplesmente Al Ghul de Perseu. Seu algoz, criatura maléfica! – e o cavaleiro apontou veemente a lança para o pescoço do homem.

Athena desesperou-se, e sem poder sair do lado do trono implorava.

- Acabe logo com tudo! Não sabe o quanto vai sofrer!

- Não vou me matar, garota estúpida! – berrou Argol, sua paciência se esgotara até mesmo com sua própria deusa – Vou rasgar a garganta desse cara!

Argol avançou com toda a força contra o homem, mas bastou que ele segurasse a lâmina para impedir o golpe.

- Maléfico, eu? – indagou o homem – Fiz o que deveria ser feito. Os humanos tornaram-se um câncer para o mundo. Vós não sois dignos do conhecimento científico. Devia ter vos tomado quando Prometeu entregou o fogo e o conhecimento. E eis aqui a conseqüência: Vós tereis que começar do zero.

- Mas... O quê? Vai eliminar toda a raça humana?

- Isso é óbvio. Por que outro motivo eu viria até esse mundo imundo invadir o Santuário?

- Maldito... Vou impedir!

O homem sorri. Argol tenta varar o pescoço dele com a lança, contrariando Athena, que ainda suplicava para que desistisse. Mas foi em vão o esforço, o homem apenas precisou abaixar a lança com um leve movimento. Em seguida apontou um dedo e fez explodir uma energia luminosa que arremessou Argol alguns metros para trás.

- Argh! Não vou morrer nas mãos de uma criatura que sequer tem nome! – disse Argol levantando-se e aproximando-se novamente.

- Tu de novo com isso de nome... Algo tão terreno como um nome não deveria ter tanta importância. Sou como tu, Malek. Tenho vários nomes...

- Pois me diga... – disse Argol por entre gemidos de dor – Quem sabe não te reconheço...

O homem achou graça. Mas enfim decidiu revelar-se.

- Me chamam como acham que sou. Atribuem a mim características distintas. Chamam-me de Jeová, Iavé, Adonai, Tupã. Tu mesmo já me chamaste de Alá. Mas prefiro como os gregos me tratavam. Eles me respeitavam e me temiam. Para eles eu sou Zeus, o deus de todos os deuses.

Argol estarreceu-se de vez. Empalideceu-se e deu três passos para trás. Sentiu um vazio tomar conta de seu peito, sugar-lhe as entranhas para as trevas. Houve um silêncio tão profundo que Argol pôde escutar seu coração acelerando em meio aos berros de desespero de sua alma desacreditada.

- Tu... – gaguejou Argol – És... Alá?

- Sim, meu filho. A religiões deram-me diversos nomes, fazendo parecer que sou vários, quando na verdade sou o único Todo-Poderoso.

O cavaleiro continua em estado de choque. Baixara sua lança.

- Agora pare de querer me enfrentar. Jamais conseguirá me tocar...

O deus de todos os deuses, enfim revelado, pousa suas mãos pesadas de forma delicada sobre o pescoço de Argol. E o ergueu no ar, inundando seu corpo com seu cosmo infinito.

Uma sensação irresistível de conforto, calor, segurança invadiu todo seu corpo. Não desejava mais lutar, realmente. Aos poucos sua vontade ia desaparecendo e tudo que queria era se entregar. Mas ainda se debatia. A lança ainda pendia de seus dedos.

- Desfaça-te de tuas esperanças agora mesmo... Abre mão deste desejo de lutar... Deixe seu medo para trás e venha a mim!

Athena chorava desesperada ao lado do trono.

A cada palavra de Zeus a alma de Argol elevava-se cada vez mais, quase se sublimando e deixando o mundo dos mortais. Deixou sua cabeça pender, levando-se pelo torpor.

- Malek, anjo... Entrega-te em meus braços e cuidarei de ti. Abandona teus desejos e sirva a mim. Venha e seja meu anjo... – a voz grave e reconfortante ressoava na mente de Argol.

Em um último esforço o cavaleiro ainda conseguiu dizer suas últimas palavras.

- Não posso ser teu anjo, Alá...

- Sim, tu podes, Malek.

- Não posso por que... Malek morreu há muito tempo...

Argol ergue a cabeça e encara Zeus com seus olhos negros e inflamados. Mudara completamente sua silhueta passiva. Sua face agora se assemelhava realmente à de um demônio.

- Há muito tempo sou demônio! Sou Ra´s AlGhul e jamais hei de perder minhas esperanças!

- Argh...!

Zeus sentiu algo que jamais sentira em um corpo mortal. Tentou aspirar o ar e não conseguiu. Sentiu seu pulmão se encher de um líquido quente. Seus músculos tremiam e suas entranhas pareciam se remoerem. Sentia dor, muita dor. Ao baixar o olhar pôde contemplar a façanha do cavaleiro.

Argol perfurara o corpo do deus dos deuses com sua lança.

Ele não perdera as esperanças.

Depois disso Argol voltou a sentir a leveza que sentiu quando tudo isso começou. Em sua mente uma profusão desconexa de lembranças, vozes, pessoas. Acontecimentos que não se encaixavam, flutuavam a procurar uma ordem.

Mas ele lembrou-se bem de Zeus. De sua face incrédula ao perceber que havia sido varado pela lança de um mortal. Sua expressão enraivecida e sua mão desferindo o raio fulminante. E foi tudo.

As memórias percorreram rapidamente sua mente enquanto seu corpo se desfazia mergulhado na energia luminosa desferida por Zeus.

Argol tinha certeza que morreria logo. Mas não morreria em vão, sabia o que tinha feito a Zeus. O raio foi, provavelmente, o último movimento desferido por ele. Argol teve certeza absoluta de ouvir e sentir no cabo da lança que atravessara o pulmão e o coração. Se aquele corpo ainda conseguiu desferir o raio, fora reflexo apenas. O corpo do deus dos deuses tombaria logo após o do cavaleiro.

Sua mente ainda permeou algumas boas lembranças do passado. Umas fundidas às outras. Mas de súbito todas elas se foram.

Fez-se a escuridão, o silêncio e o frio.

_FIM..._


End file.
